To Say Goodbye
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: The Heart. A miraculous Innocence that no one has yet found. Some say that it lies within their midst, when an unexpected traitor to the Earl shows up this suspicion is only worsened is it a blessing or a curse? AllenLenalee
1. Call Me Crazy

**Title: **To Say Goodbye

**Summary:** The Heart. A miraculous Innocence that no one has yet found. Some say that it lies within their midst, when an unexpected traitor to the Earl shows up this suspicion is only exacerbated is it a blessing or a curse? AllenLenalee LaviMiranda TykiOC CrossNyne

**Shalan's Say:** This is a little AU, but still in the -man continuum. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own -Man. Though I do know why it is called that!! At least… I believe I do. I do not pretend to know everything but I do know a lot. Read and review.

**Chapter:** Call Me Crazy

&

**-Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter-**

**-where it leads him- **

**Henry Miller**

&

_Fires blazed around him, eating away at the trees that littered the little hill he stood on. His brown hair whipped around his face as he stared down the metal suit. "M-ma-" He blinked his eyes closed, squeezing them shut. "MANA!"_

_The heat stopped, whispers began, words that hung just barely outside of his threshold, he could hear the sounds but could not comprehend the words. His left eye activated as he swung around, swiftly dodging the attack that was thrown at him._

_"Bastard," he hissed, looking up at the towering akuma. It snarled and tried to slam him into the ground. He twisted his body, coiling it to jump the instant the hand landed on the ground. He took his chance. _

_"Take this!" His Innocence changed into its gun form. "Huh?" He looked down as the akuma disappeared, his body twisted again as the ground fell away. "HELP!" He reached for anything, anyone. "AAAAH!" His scream echoed in his own mind as he stretched his arms out. _

_"I've got you." A hand gripped his wrist as he jerked to a stop. "Don't worry." The voice sounded so familiar. He opened his eyes, staring at the person who was helping him. A pair of mismatched eyes, one gray and one black stared back. The curly, light gray hair feathered around a familiar face. His black, clawed hand gripped the white haired one's wrist._

_"No!" His pupils contracted in fear. "LET ME GO!"_

_"Well, alright." The other released him. He screamed as he fell, sure that the only one to hear him was himself. His descent slowed and he dropped to the ground atop a hill._

"_Wha-where am I?" He glanced around him, then looked at his hands. Again he was his child self. "Two?" He looked up. There before him stood two men. One, with white hair and steely gray eyes was smiling lightly. The other, the one from before, wore a psychotic smile. His mismatched eyes fixated upon the little boy. "I DON'T WANT HIM!" He turned from the gray one. "AAAAH!! MANA! MASTER? LENALEE? LAVI! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" His head felt like it split in two as he covered his head with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut._

He opened his eyes slowly. Blistering sun blasted into his retinas as he squinted so grotesquely he could feel his face twisting. His lids blinked momentarily as he gathered his wits about him. _Awful, really, this headache._ He blinked again, dragging himself up, stretching his mismatched arms above his head. He leaned his cheek against his left shoulder and felt his neck crack.

"What a beautiful morning," he told himself, only half believing it.

By the time he had dragged himself out of bed and finished his morning exercises he had barely looked at the clock. It was when he did that that his heart stopped. He stared at the clock… and it stared back. He blinked again, reaching out to the small round object and tapped it.

_'It has to be wrong,'_ his jaw dropped open. _'It is wrong… I set it wrong…'_ He picked it up and shook it.

"You forget to set your alarm again?" He jumped so high in the air the one that had spoken cracked into laughter.

"LAVI!" The viewee nearly threw his chair at the red haired exorcist.

"Calm down bean sprout!" Lavi cracked another grin. "I'm sorry!" He jumped as the white haired boy dove towards him. Everyone paused to watch the chase as both dove and dodged the bodies that lined the hallways of the Black Order Headquarters. Tailed at less than two feet by his pursuer Lavi swung around a corner.

"C'mon Allen! You can't keep up with me?" Lavi swung around and spun around a corner as he dodged the thrown punch. "Wah! AH!" Lavi only noticed the foot just before he tripped over it and landed on his face.

"AAH!" And apparently… so had Allen.

"Why do you two have to disturb the peace?" Both smiled up at a scowling female face. Lenalee Lee. Her long legs were bared beneath a pair of short blue shorts, the heels she wore shone in the brilliant sunlight as one descended between their heads. Her dazzling black hair gleamed in the morning light, framing her face in a halo of refractions.

"Sorry Lenalee," Allen Walker laughed uncomfortably as he sat up. His hand on the back of his neck pulled lightly on a piece of shock white hair. His grey eyes closed then opened again as she offered him her hand. The scar on his face contorted slightly as he grimaced his left eye, the light made his head throb.

"It's not a problem," her smile only made his face flush as he took her hand, allowing himself to be dragged to his feet.

"How come you are fine with him but not with me?" Lavi complained from the floor as he sat up. His spiky red hair tilted over to the left but splayed everywhere when it was released from its green confines. His green eyes shone teasingly as they locked into Lenalee's navy irises.

"Because, you're the one playing tricks on him." Lenalee smiled evilly at him. "C'mon Allen, breakfast is ready in the dining hall." Lavi stuck his tongue out at their retreating backs and stood, pouting.

"It was funny…" he shrugged.

&

"Two Innocence?" Allen blinked curiously. Komui nodded, his arms folded.

"We've decided to send the three of you in there." Komui Lee, their boss, was a young man with medium length black hair. His blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of rectangle glasses, eyes that now sparkled with mischievous energy.

"Us_ three_?" Lavi motioned. "What about Kanda?"

"He's taking care of some business for a friend of ours, I figured the three of you could handle looking for two Innocence, riiiiiiiaaaaght?" The teasing voice hit Allen like nails against the chalkboard of his mind.

"Sure, of course we can handle it Komui!" Allen grinned as Lenalee stared at them both.

"You two… are insane," she hung her head. "Where are we going Komui?"

"You three are going to be heading to Russia," Komui grinned. "The Russian units need some help, they're a little spread thin there, take care of the business they can't handle will you?"

"Yeah, of course we will Komui," Allen hung his head.

"On the bright side, Allen, you get to speak to some people who speak English," Lavi folded his arms behind his head as they stepped out of the library.

"Lavi, they all speak _Russian_ in _Russia_," Allen's eye twitched in annoyance. His headache throbbed again.

"Yeah, well I thought they spoke some English… I guess that's okay."

"We can't speak Russian, Lavi." Lenalee frowned at him.

"So? Girls are pretty no matter what language they speak." Allen shook his head and smiled, there was no dampening Lavi's spirits when it came to girls.

&

He threw himself down on his bed, covering his ears with his hands. Ever since that fight, it had been there. Ever since… ever since Crown Clown had turned on him. He ran his hand down the scar tenderly and felt his headache clear slightly. It had been a constant since then, then again, so had the nightmares.

It was always the same nightmare.

He closed his eyes and immediately it jumped into his already throbbing skull. Again, he was a child. Again, he had to make the decision. Only, this time, the decision was very different from what he had decided before.

_"So what will it be Allen Walker?" His voice was eerily familiar, despairingly evil and his body violently opposed to hearing it._

_"I-I don't know," he stared at his two selves. The trees around him blazed into embers, the ground warm with flame. _

_Before him stood two, two selves. One was pale skinned with straight white hair and shining grey eyes. The other was gray skinned with curling light gray hair and mismatched eyes. The fires licked at their unblinking faces, he could feel his heart tear in two._

_"But, which do I choose?"_ Allen eyes shot open as he jerked out of his bed, tumbling wildly onto the floor. His sweat soaked skin slid hotly against the icy wood floor as he tried to catch his breath. When had the dream turned from a memory into a real nightmare?

"Am I losing my mind?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. Tim Canpy, concerned, landed on his head.

_'Yes,'_ no one in particular answered him from somewhere deep in his subconscious.

&

"So, have you notice anything strange about Allen lately?" Lavi leaned against the doorframe to her dorm. Lenalee looked up at him from her bag as he smiled. His evergreen eye didn't smile though, it seemed to say,_ 'I wish I knew what it meant…'_

"He's got shadows around his eyes." She stated plainly, folding another uniform jacket. Her medium length black hair was pulled up in a ponytail on the back of her head, pieces of hair attempting to escape clung to her face as she folded her legs.

"I noticed that too. I suppose he's just worried about why he was hurt by the Innocence." Lavi folded his arms. She sensed that his comment, though possible, wasn't exactly what he was talking about. His nonchalant attitude unnerved her.

"He's…" she tried to come up with an excuse for it, however the thought seemed inevitable.

"Changing." Lavi spoke the word that had been hanging in the air since that day. Lenalee's eyes sparkled with tears, though none fell. The redhead bowed his head slightly, casting his gaze to the side.

"No-" She shook her head. "No! Lavi he's not!" Her hands fisted.

Allen traced a finger along the scar on his abdomen as he sat next to his packed bag. He activated his eye and glanced at his hands. Both seemed normal. He closed his eyes to the world. His nightmare always haunted him. From day to night every time he closed his eyes he saw the flames, felt the heat on his face. He could see his alternate self, the Noah side of his personality.

"We have to consider the possibility," Lavi wrapped her into a hug as she pummeled into his arms. "I believe he isn't going to change but we have to keep him sane, keep him from forgetting who he is."

"He isn't that far gone Lavi, don't talk like that." She stared up at him.

"But at some point he might be." He closed his eyes tightly.

He lifted his arm and stared at the cross on the back of his hand. _'I wonder, if I can stop these dreams.'_ He stared, transfixed, at the hand. _'Perhaps_.' He activated his Innocence and gripped his head with it. _'I'm losing my mind, do something about it, you've done all sorts of things before…' _Allen closed his eyes. The only thing that happened was a pinch, he had squeezed so hard one of the claws dug into his cheek.

"DAMNIT!" Allen flipped his body over, slamming his fists into the ground. "DAMN!"

&

_Okay, so, playing with Allen's Noah side a little bit. This is a strange mish-mash of times. Because I don't like the "Third Exorcists" so I've erased them from my memory. So consider this a strange, very nearly, alternate universe. YES! Kanda will show up, for those of you, very strange, Yu Kanda fans._

_READ AND REVIEW_

_KTHANX_

_Shalan _


	2. Good Luck Charm

**Chapter:** Good Luck Charm

**Shalan's Say: **XDDD I LOVE LAVI LMFAO!

**WARNING WARNING WARNING**: Sensuality!

&

He slid his finger down the window, his heart sinking. He blew on the window and watched the glass fog. His grey eyes shifted with the trees as they flew by, he frowned lightly, train rides were so long.

His name was spoken and before he knew it Lavi and Lenalee had returned from their rendezvous back to the compartment. Allen stared at them as they walked up and forced a smile onto his face. The pile of food in front of him now seemed much less appealing.

"Allen! Why aren't you eating?" Tim Canpy fluttered over to Lavi as he spoke. Lenalee glanced from Allen to his food, worry scrawled across her face. It seemed so stupid to be worried about someone not eating twice their bodyweight in food but with Allen that was normal, what was not normal was the fact that he wasn't eating when he had the chance.

"You guys act like all I do is eat!" He bristled, his eyes narrowing. Lavi stepped back, holding his hands up.

"Whoa, we were just wondering because, every time you have a chance to eat you do and right now you have a chance to eat but you're not, it's just different. I mean if you don't want to it's fine…" his attempt to diffuse the situation only irritated Allen more.

"Fine, whatever." He stood and brushed past them coldly.

"That temper…" Lavi stared after him. "Is not like him."

"Maybe we're being too judgmental! Maybe the fact that we're being paranoid is wearing on his last nerve!" Lenalee stared after him. "Lavi you're reading too much into this."

"Lenalee! He's storming around like a hormonal woman!" Lavi threw his arms up. "An _anorexic_ hormonal woman!"

"That may be so, but we have to sensitive to him. He might be unable to sleep, he could be having nightmares after that situation!" Her hair fanned around her face as she spun to face the other exorcist then whipped around to leave the dining car.

"LENALEE!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Leave him be then! He needs the rest."

&

He sat down on the bunk and tangled his hands through his hair. Why had he done that? Why had he snapped at his friends that way? He squeezed his eyes shut as Tim Canpy fluttered down to rest on his knee.

"Tim Canpy, I don't understand." He rubbed its head with his finger. "What's wrong with me?" He looked into the window, staring down his reflection. His right hand rubbed his eyes, the shadowed eyes that were normally cheerful. "Maybe I need to sleep…" He dug into his bag.

_"Allen, these will help you with the dreams, but don't come to rely on them. Only use them if the nightmares become too much for your body to handle. You need to fight this off on your own." Cross folded his arms across his chest._

_"Master, what are these dreams?" Allen took the offered pill bottle. The redheaded man across from him shrugged and smiled._

_"Allen, if I could answer that I would be able to defeat the Earl." He gripped Allen's shoulder. The white haired boy bowed his head. "However I can tell you this," Allen's eyes met his. "Whatever this is, it is being caused by the 14__th__ Noah's memories. I believe that is why you see yourself looking like a Noah. You must be careful with these dreams… do not choose, whatever you do. You must recognize that you are in a dream and wake yourself up. For you must not be forced to choose." Cross took his other shoulder._

_"Master?"_

_"Yes, Allen," he glanced down at his former apprentice. He had grown so much over the years. Cross marveled at how he could possibly be nearly 17. The eyes though, perhaps they were set in an older face, perhaps they were somewhat wiser and filled with turmoil, the eyes remained the same. The same pair of big gray eyes that he had seen on the day he had found the boy._

_"I-I am having doubts…" Cross bowed his head as Allen spoke. Somehow he knew this would come one day._

_"Don't," Cross smacked him upside the head._

_"Huh?" Allen blinked._

_"Don't. End of story. Don't doubt yourself. Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? Christ, I should have never sent you here, they're making you soft!" Cross ranted, eyeing the boy as he smiled. _'Good, he's cheered up.'_ "You need to get your priorities in order. You're here to save the world, not to mope about like a poet!"_

_"Yes, Master Cross." Allen nodded his head. "I promise I will fight this. I won't let it get to me!"_

_"Also, remember, the pills. They are only if you cannot possibly do anything more in the current state. If you are so exhausted that it appears you can no longer function because of these dreams… Take one. Only one! So how many are you going to take if you can no longer function?"_

_"ONE!" Allen repeated back to him._

_"Good boy, you're a fast learner." Cross smiled._

"One. Only take one." Allen shook a single, tiny orange pill out of the bottle. He glanced inside the bottle then blinked. It was like looking at the inside of a Skittle bag. The pills were all different colors. Though they were the same size and shape, they had different colors. He looked at the little note on the inside of the lid and squinted. At the very bottom of the note the words:

_I thought I'd make things interesting. Like the colors?_

_MC_

Were scribbled across the bottom of the paper. _'Leave it to Master Cross to decide to confuse people.'_ Allen sighed.

"One it is." He slipped it into his mouth, swallowed and curled up on the top bunk, pulling the curtains closed.

&

"Allen!" Lavi shook him lightly. Allen's sleep fogged eyes fluttered slightly. He turned his head, unfocused.

"Is he alive?" Lenalee peeked over the edge of the bunk. Lavi braced his toes against the footboard and shook Allen again. The white haired boy's pajama bottoms tugged around his hips as he was shaken.

"Yeah, he also appears to have forgotten to finish putting on his PJs before bed." Lavi shrugged, stepping down and shutting the curtains. "He's acting almost drugged. How long has he been asleep now?"

"Almost 23 hours. I mean I guess it's okay that he's sleeping. I mean he was tired." Lenalee lifted an eyebrow as Lavi chuckled.

"WE COULD PROBABLY SHOUT EVERYTHING AND HE WOULDN'T NOTICE!" Lenalee covered his mouth.

"Hush!" She hissed, jerking him out of the compartment. "Leave him alone!" She nearly stomped her foot. "You just let him sleep."

"Fine, fine! Why on earth can't you just- AGH!" A huge clawed hand busted through the ceiling and grabbed a hold of Lavi, fisting him and dragging him through the ceiling.

"LAVI!" Lenalee jumped through the hole. _'I hope Allen will be okay… he'll probably be a little drowsy when he wakes up…'_

"BIG HAMMER LITTLE HA-" The akuma squeezed him, cutting his words short.

"A level three?" Lenalee activated the boots and soared up, whirling around mid-air, only to be slapped to the roof of the train.

"BACK OFF!" Lenalee spun around as she heard the peal of a falcon's call. A whirling blur whipped her hair up around her face, the talons scraping her cheek. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BACK OFF!" Lenalee stared at her. Another exorcist? "NAJYA!" The falcon swooped up into the air and dove down, its wings hardening, slicing through the arm that held Lavi. He dropped to the ground heavily as Lenalee ran to him.

"Who-who is that?" Lavi choked out as Lenalee's scratched face dripped blood down her chin.

"I have no idea, another exorcist I guess…" She looked over her shoulder at the girl. "I have to help her." She jumped and landed a kick in the akuma's face as it was distracted with the falcon, who dove again, its wing cutting a gash across its chest.

"DON'T YOU LISTEN!?" The woman grabbed her by the shoulder as the akuma tossed Lenalee away from it. The shattering glass beneath it nicked their skin as she jerked Lenalee behind her. "NAJYA!" The falcon shrieked and whirled around, zooming towards its master.

"BIG HAMMER LITTLE HAMMER!" Lavi swung his Innocence back and hammered the akuma into the train's ceiling. Glass flew everywhere, cutting all three.

The akuma screamed as it disappeared and Lavi landed easily on the roof before dropping to one knee. Lenalee simply stared at the woman that had saved her. Her Innocence had easily injured a level three Akuma, nearly destroying it single handedly. A high level of synchronization was necessary for that, almost General level.

Lavi watched as the falcon returned to a woman he had never seen before. Her thick leather glove, scarred from talons, stretched up her arm to her elbow. The tight black shirt she wore stretched over the first thing he noticed, her breasts. The v-neck dipped down, exposing more cleavage than he had seen in a long time. Her sloping waist met with a pair of gaucho pants, her leather boots were styled after the American western cowboys.

"Laaaaaviiii…" Lenalee mumbled. "Stop staring…" she punched him in the arm. Lavi could feel the drool collecting in his mouth as he followed the prominent collarbone up to a long tan neck, strong chin and smiling mouth framed in a pair of red lips. The ski-slope nose tilted up slightly at the tip, accenting the almond shaped, sloping blue eyes.

"What Lenalee?" He stared for a moment longer as the icy blue eyes stared back. Her long deep chestnut hair was pulled back in a high plait and for a moment he wanted to touch that silky hair. His eyebrows lifted as she walked towards him.

"Who are you?" The brunette stared them down. Lavi blinked.

"My name's Lavi." He smiled dreamily and Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Lenalee Lee. You're an exorcist?" She smiled. "I was unaware that there were any exorcists on this train other than ourselves."

"Exorcist? You mean those things are demons?" Lenalee's eyes widened to dinner plates. Lavi felt his jaw drop, though for a different reason than originally.

&

Allen sat up, stretched and yawned. "Man, I feel so much better now!" He stretched again, this time longer and more luxuriously. He swung his legs over the side of the bunk and dropped down. His stomach chose this moment to protest so violently he doubled over. "So… hungry…" he groaned. "Tim Canpy!" He moaned for the golem as he flapped down. "Eat first… exercise later…"

&

"So you've never been approached by anyone before?" Lenalee blinked as the falcon fluttered its wings.

"No, I just thought Najya… you know… oh I have no idea," she looked down. "One day she fluttered in through my window and ever since I've just learned everything I can about her. She is the one that took care of the first one. It was at that point that-huh?" Allen yawned as he entered the dining car.

"He…"

"Slept through all that…?" Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks as Allen smiled, speaking with the cook behind the counter.

"A friend of yours?" She watched the boy as he piled his tray high and walked over, barely balancing the precariously perched plates. (Try saying that five times fast.)

"Allen Walker! It's nice to meet you," Allen smiled and sat down next to her. "I hope you don't mind. There wasn't another seat open at the table."

"No! No of course not!" She waved her hands, she blinked as the sheer amount of food he had on his plate.

"Don't worry. He eats like an elephant. About twice his weight in food a meal," Lavi shrugged.

"He eats… Like an elephant?" She blinked.

"By the way, you never did tell us your name," Lenalee leaned back in her seat as the woman stared at her blankly.

"My name?" She pointed at herself.

"Yeah," Lavi held out his hand.

"My name's Anna. Anna is all. This is Najya." She took Lavi's extended hand.

"Awesome! You're an exorcist!" Allen smiled through his pile of plates. She again stared at him. He had finished all that food in a shorter time than it took to say her name.

"Not exactly." Lenalee seemed somewhat exasperated, they should have woken Allen up first.

&

She sighed heavily as she stepped off the train, it had been a few weeks since she and Najya had been home. She crossed the platform to the other train.

"ALL ABOARD FOR LISBON, PORTUGAL!" She looked at the conductor curiously before stepping on board. How odd it was to hear another person's voice speaking in Portuguese. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the window. Meeting those other people was just odd. She looked at the falcon on her knee as it squawked at her.

"Yes, I know Najya. We'll be home to see him soon." She took in a deep breath of the shirt she had in her bag, filled her senses with his scent. _'I hope he doesn't get there first.'_ She pursed her lips, patting the box on her lap.

&

She pricked her finger as her hand shook. Cursing her luck she sucked on it as she walked towards the bathroom. The apartment wasn't very big. But its huge slatted windows brought in the sea breeze of the Portuguese coastline. The fans overhead spun slowly, keeping the heavy, humid air from staying too still. Her brown bangs escaped their headband and clung to her face, curling against her cheeks and temples. The brown hair that hung down her back in its tightly wound plait hung to her thighs.

"Ouch…" she wrapped a bandage around the cut and looked at herself in the mirror. "I wonder when…" she looked over his shoulder as the front door opened.

"You're ba-ack?" She stopped dead in her tracks as he smiled at her, his arms filled with a struggling mass of fur.

"Annie, I've brought you a present," he smiled. "For being gone so long." She squealed and shot across the room, enveloping him in her arms as the puppy jumped free. "Anna Maria," he lifted her and swung her around, their lips meeting in a long awaited kiss.

"Where have you been?" She gripped his face lovingly as he let her to her feet.

"Here and there," he wrapped his arms around her waist as she chuckled. He buried his face into her neck, taking in a deep breath of her scent. She smelled like fruit, sweet and delicious. Their lips met again, his fingers digging into her plait and unraveling it.

"I've missed you," her Portuguese was lilted slightly, with a Spanish accent. He closed his eyes as her breath washed over his face.

"I missed you as well," he pressed their foreheads together, his fingers tangling through her now freed curls. "I'm sorry I was gone so long this time, but maybe… the next time I leave you can come with me…" He whispered, squeezing her lightly to make her laugh. He had missed her laugh.

"Tyki Mikk, you know well that I can't go with you!" He whirled her around and spun her into his arms as she tried to escape.

"I believe you can Anna Maria, I believe you can!" He laughed as shock spread across her face. "I think I'll let you come with me the next time I leave! I promise!" She smiled broadly as she jerked the puppy up into her arms.

"You must want something," she eyed the tall, light skinned man. His dark brown hair was tousled over his face and curled against his high cheekbones, and as he pulled his glasses from his face a mischievous smile crossed his lips.

"Me? Want something?" He lifted an eyebrow. "From my girlfriend? I could never want anything from her, except maybe…" she tilted her head "DINNER!" He launched himself towards her and she wailed with laughter as he caught her in his arms.

"TYKI! Leave me alone!" Anna whirled away from him.

"NEVER!" He swung her around again. "I will never leave you!" His heart swelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tee," she breathed into his neck, her toes barely brushing the floor as she clung to him.

"Annie, I," he broke off as she nuzzled her face beneath his hair, somewhere near the nape of his neck.

"Please, please, please stay longer this time… I don't think I can stand you being here for two days and then sweeping off somewhere else again." He closed his eyes again.

"I will, this time I will stay as long as you want me to," he smiled, his skin pricking as her breath washed over his shoulder and neck. "I will stay as long…" she laced her fingers through his hair. "As you want me to."

_'I hope.'_

&

_INTERESTING! I really enjoy Anna Maria. You'll see more of her later in the story. She and Tyki will be playing a part in this story, obviously. Poor Allen! I feel awful for him! But Cross makes me giggle. So did the fact that Allen slept through a level 3 akuma attacking the train surprise you? LMAO! Have you figured out why there are two Annas? YOU SHALL SEE!_

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_KTHNX_

_Shalan the Magnif_


	3. If There Was

**Chapter: **If There Was

**Shalan's Say: **So… this update is finally here! Review if you please so I can update more often. I'm unmotivated to finish this unless I get more reviews…

&

"What do you mean, he's losing control?" She turned to look at him. Her violet eyes flashing. His grin widened.

"You know exactly what I mean, _darling_." He folded his arms. "This situation will have to be monitored closely now that the Earl has retreated; momentarily." He added as an afterthought. Her eyes narrowed as he stroked his hair back from his face. She pursed her lips, turning away from him.

"What makes you so sure that he's losing control?" Her gaze was transfixed on the image before her, his smiling face carefree and forgiving was framed by starch white hair.

"He came to me about dreams that have been keeping him awake. I think we should call, her." He pulled at the hair of his beard with his fingertips as he pursed his lips. She turned back towards him.

"You think that this requires something so drastic?" She lifted her eyebrows. Lao Shimin sat back on his haunches, tilting his head towards the red haired general.

"She's the only one we can call on," he sucked his teeth thoughtfully. "But, I doubt that Lee will like that very much," Marion Cross folded his arms across his powerful chest, closing his eyes thoughtfully. "I hate being back here," he slid his tongue across his front teeth, his eyes heavenward.

"Because you have to decide what to do or because you can't gamble with everything you see?" Cloud Nyne lifted her eyes to his face, Lao Shimin grinned, tilting his head nearly upside down.

"Shut up, monkey." He scowled at Lao Shimin the turned, his jacket flaring out behind him. "Call Xiaofan!" He barked and disappeared out the door of the control room.

"Who does he think he is? My boss?" She scowled, stroking Lao Shimin's head gently.

&

A shadow passed over him as the curtains floated softly in the wind.

A beat thrummed in his head.

Rather like a bongo being played by an offbeat deaf percussionist. He closed his eyes to the blazing light above his head and grimaced with a groan. He dragged himself sitting and cast a foggy glance around him. Then his gaze fell upon a slim figure at the left side of the foot of his bed. A psychotic smile was plastered on the face as blood dripped from somewhere near him. He lifted his hand, staring at the hole that had appeared there. He gazed at it interestedly, his eyebrows lifted as blood dripped from gashes all over his body. The bongo stopped.

_'And you are?'_ He blinked blood out of his eyes as he lifted an arm to block the light. The man standing at the foot of his bed merely lifted his clawed hand and reached for him. He heard Anna… a bloodcurdling screech…

"AAAAH!" He shot up in bed, sweat the only thing dripping into his eyes. His chest heaved as he hurriedly surveyed the room. "What-what the hell?" He furrowed his brows. He wiped his forearm across his forehead, pushing his black hair back. He pulled his hand away and eyed the stigmata. He rubbed it with his right thumb absently as the deaf percussionist returned.

"Are you alright?" She ran into the room. He turned his face towards her, only to see her lift a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "T-Tyki?" She choked. He stared at her, his eyes curious. Her long brown hair was down, waving softly in the ocean breeze from the window. She wore his white shirt, as though she had just absently pulled it on to walk about the house.

"What's wrong Annie?" He stepped out of the bed, reaching for her as she trembled slightly. "Annie?" He stepped towards her, only to have her move back from him.

"T-Tyki? What happened to you?" She reached out to touch his chest. "Your skin…" that was when it struck him.

His hand had been grey when he had looked at it.

He had turned back into his Noah form without knowing it. He took her wrist and pulled her against him, their lips meeting deliciously. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he forced himself to change back to his human form once again.

Her hands slid down his chest slowly as she gave in to him. He smiled as she pulled away from him, her eyes meeting his. She seemed to study him a moment, her hands pressed against his pectorals.

"It was just a trick of the light," he stroked the side of her face tenderly, his eyes soft. She searched his brown eyes for a moment, azure dark in the midnight light.

"Maybe… I was still… half dreaming or something," she muttered.

"Maybe," he wrapped his arms around her as she dropped her arms. She pressed her cheek against his chest as he stroked her hair, whispering a lover's chorus to her as they enveloped themselves in each other.

A nagging fear remained in the back of his mind, even as they fell together back onto the soft sheets of their bed. A fear that the next morning, when he opened his eyes, he would be a Noah once again.

&

"It's been bothering me all week," Allen frowned as they stepped off the train in London. "Why did she just leave like that?" Lenalee looked over at him, the Innocence in her arms. It had turned out that there was only one in the area, though Lavi had seemed somewhat doubtful about it.

"Perhaps she's actually an exorcist in the Order but she's on some mission she can't tell us about so she just played dumb," Lenalee pursed her lips as they walked towards the Order's new headquarters.

"Or she's an exorcist without knowing it and we scared her with our akuma talk," Lavi said as they walked into Komui's office.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!" They all took a step back as he threw books and papers into the air. He stopped and turned to look at them over his shoulder sheepishly.

"Uhm… brother?" Lenalee lifted an eyebrow. He grinned at them then pounced. "That's the Innocence then? Good! I'll take it to Havloska!" He took it then escaped down the hallway.

"Can someone… explain that to me?" Allen peered out the door at the retreating form then looked over at Lenalee. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he found that Lavi and Lenalee were both leaning on each other in tears of laughter. "H-Hey! What's so funny?"

"There's only one reason he'd be like that!" Lenalee tried to hold back her laughter behind her hand but failed miserably. Lavi couldn't speak for laughing as they dissolved into tears. Allen merely stared at them blankly as he waited for the laughter to subside.

"Xia-Xiaofan must be coming to town, she's the only-only thing that would get a rise out of him like that," Lenalee wiped tears from her face as Lavi threw himself on the floor.

"Who is Xiaofan?" Allen tilted his head. Lenalee pursed her lips, snorting lightly.

"Her name's Rou Xiaofan. She's a Chinese exorcist with a Komui-complex. She hunts him down just to tease him." Lenalee chuckled. "He hates her because she's always picking on him when she's here," she trembled, fighting back the waves of laughter that threatened to take her again. "She plays all sorts of terrible tricks on him," she followed Allen out of her brother's office as Lavi began to calm down.

"The last time she was here she had him hiding in his room most of the time. He didn't anything done all week because he spent all his time avoiding her…" Lavi chuckled. "But she's gorgeous, I don't think I've seen a woman as good looking as her for quite some time. She's got this pretty black hair that shines red in the sunlight," Lavi said dreamily.

"Despite that, I wonder why she's coming here," Lenalee pursed her lips. "Maybe Ling's been damaged."

"Ling?" The white haired exorcist looked over at her curiously.

"Her anti-akuma weapon, its name is Ling." Lenalee looked up as they heard the jingling of bells.

"You remember me Lenalee!" A pair of arms wrapped around Lenalee's neck from behind and Allen jumped back, shocked. Lenalee smiled brightly as a woman's head came to rest on her shoulder. "I've missed you," the bells on her wrist jingled lightly.

"I missed you too Rou!" Lenalee whirled around and allowed herself to be wrapped up in a hug. The woman that Allen set his eyes on was not exactly what he expected her to be. She was not quite like the other Chinese women he had met. She actually resembled someone he would expect to be with Cross. Her messy black hair was pulled back and stuck up behind her head, held in place by two sticks twisted through. Her sparkling eyes were golden with hints of dark brown beneath arcing eyebrows. Her face was heart shaped and smiling, slightly resembling Lenalee's.

"Ah, so you must be young Allen Walker!" Rou let Lenalee go and put her hands on her hips. Allen found himself staring at a leggy, voluptuous woman whose floor length Order jacket was open around a low cut black shirt. Her forearms were mostly bare as the sleeves of her jacket reached just past her elbows. Her pants were shorts resembling Lenalee's he noticed, but her boots were knee high and buckled in four different places up her leg. "I'm glad to have finally met you," she offered her hand, on which he noticed she wore a fingerless glove.

"I've been hearing quite a bit about you," Allen smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"It's been quite a while Rou," Lavi practically had hearts in his eyes as he offered his hand to her. She took his gloved hand with hers, the bells on her right wrist jingling as she smiled.

"Young master Lavi, it's been quite some time since I have seen you." Her voice was jovial and cheerful, filled with happiness. Allen couldn't help but grin, she was certainly a ray of light.

"So how long are you staying with us Rou?" Lavi tilted his head as they walked towards the cafeteria. She shrugged, her black bangs brushing her left eye as she did.

"For however long the generals see fit, I was just called here yesterday and I haven't had any time to see them yet," she looked at them over her shoulder as she walked over to Jerry.

"So that's the infamous Rou?" Allen looked over at them as she spoke happily with Jerry. "She doesn't seem all that bad," he smiled softly.

"Don't fall for her Allen," Lavi looked over at him. "She's one tough cookie."

"Yeah, she beat Kanda in a hand to hand combat match once a few years ago. He was so depressed he didn't even pick on the Finders for two weeks," Lenalee waved her hand in the air.

"Really, so she's pretty powerful, huh?" Allen set his tray down as Jerry began piling food on it. Lavi seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"She can be. But the problem is that she's pretty light so she doesn't have a high impact. She fights better in ambush fights because she's super fast with her Innocence activated." Lavi shrugged. "I'd rather have her in a forest fight than a desert fight, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it." He watched as Rou easily fit in with the table that they were going to sitting at. "But she seems pretty cheerful," he smiled.

"Don't let that fool you," Lenalee warned him as they walked towards the table. "She seems like that but she's actually lost a lot. I think she just figures that someday something bad will happen so she doesn't want to let any chance for happiness go, I don't know, she's hard to understand, my brother understands her pretty well though."

"Komui?" Allen exchanged glances with Lavi as they sat down.

"Yeah, they used to be really good friends when he first joined the Order. But they had a falling out a few years ago and ever since then they've been on the outs," Lenalee took a bite out of her dinner roll as Allen and Lavi mouthed _'friends'_ across the table.

&

"It's beautiful Tyki!" She whirled around in her new dress in their living room as he leaned back against the couch. "Thank you, so much!" She threw herself into his arms. Najya clicked her beak in annoyance.

"You're welcome!" He stood up and spun her in a circle, watching her skirts flower around her. "I thought you should have a new dress to meet my family," he extended his arm as she twirled away from him, swinging back into his arms within another second.

"What?" She stared up at him, wide eyed. He stroked the side of her face tenderly. "You-your family?" She stuttered.

"Yes, I want you to come with me and meet my family," he let their lips meet lifting her into his arms.

"But, isn't that- I thought you- Tyki!" She protested between kisses as he held her legs against his chest. She rested her elbows against his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together, her brows furrowed and lips pursed in a pout.

"What are you pouting about?" He laughed as he set her down. She took several steps away from him, touching her finger to her lips. "Oh come now, why are you giving me that look?"

"There's something odd going on here!" She slid her hands down the skirt of her new dress. "This beautiful new dress? New shoes? New stockings? Since when have we been able to afford all that?" Her eyes narrowed. "I make fair money as a school teacher but…" her eyes widened in surprise. "Tee have you been spending my money?" He stared at her, then began to laugh. It began as a bit of a snort, then rumbled into a full out belly laugh as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Y-Your money?" He couldn't help himself. The look on her face had been too priceless. He wiped tears from his eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you laughing at me Tyki Mikk?" She scowled. He took one look at her face again and howled with laughter once more. "Why. Are. You. Laughing?" She stomped her foot.

"I-I'm sorry, my love, your reaction was priceless." He scooped her into his arms, touching their noses together before kissing her lips. She squealed as he spun them in another circle. "I didn't spend any of your money. I promise you that."

"Then how did you get all of this?" She asked as they fell back against the couch cushions. She pinned him down, sitting on his abdomen.

"I paid for it, it doesn't matter how I did it, what matters is that I did," he traced a finger down her forehead and down the bridge of her nose before tapping the tip. "Right?" He winked.

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me everything Tyki Mikk. You know that right?" She narrowed one of her eyes. He stared up at her, his eyes wide.

"You are more right than you know, my love, more than you know." He said softly as she wrapped him up in a hug. His heart sank.

If there was ever a reason to leave them. He wrapped his arms around her.

If there was ever a reason to leave the Noah and turn himself in.

If there was ever a reason to turn his back on his family.

It was her.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of her mixed garden scent. _"A rogue exorcist has been sighted in Portugal, take care of them and make sure you bring their Innocence to me, do it before the Black Order finds her… do you understand me Tyki?"_ The Earl's voice rang in his head.

If there was ever a reason.

&

She leaned on her elbow, her cheek against her fist as they talked and laughed freely once again. Her eyes were fixed on him. She could see the shadows growing under his eyes again, something that she was getting used to. He gestured wildly, his eyes wide. Lavi only laughed at him but he leaned forward, pointing his fork at him, one eye narrowed. Suddenly the whole table went quiet and she was knocked from her state of half-dozing.

"Le-Lenalee?" Allen lifted his hand to touch hers that was now dreamily stroking down his scar.

"Huh? Wah!" She drew her hand back as if it had been burned, sitting on her hands. "S-sorry I have no idea what that was," she rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. Lavi was staring at her, open mouthed, while Allen touched his own face, his eyes cast down and to the side curiously.

&

"I believe that we're going to have to move faster," Cross said as he sat straddled on her vanity chair. She looked over at him as she sat down on the end of the bed. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder as the woman in the corner chuckled darkly.

"Are you getting worried Marion?" Cloud tilted her head. The red haired general scoffed, looking off to the side.

"Of course he is Cloud, can't you tell?" Her golden eyes narrowed to slits as she gave a catty smile. "But neither of you have yet told me what I am here for." She pressed her index fingers together.

"You're here simply for my amusement, Xiaofan." Cross let a smile play across his lips.

"I'm not sure if your lover would appreciate that but I might take you up on that offer," her grin became more feline.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you do something about his Noah side. The stronger the Dark Matter grows within the blood the closer he is to leaving the Black Order." Nyne shot towards the corner of the room.

"I can only work with what I know," Rou yawned lightly. "I shall have to observe him before I make any specific decisions. Have my pills been working Marion?" She looked over at the red haired general.

"Yes, as far as I know, he does seem to be returning to normal because of them." Cross nodded, folding his arms across the top of the chair.

"Good, I was afraid that they were too powerful, but as he becomes accustomed to them he may find that they stop helping." She touched her fingers to her lips, hiding her delight. "Am I allowed to observe him in his daily life?"

"Yes, of course. Do as you like, Xiaofan." Nyne waved her hand at the raven haired woman. "Just make sure Komui doesn't get wind of it. Be… discreet."

"Discreet is my middle name, Cloud." Her smile became dark.

&

He cornered her as they walked towards the dorms. Lavi had already broken off from the group for his room but Allen was transfixed. He caught her wrist in his hand, stopping her movement as they rounded the corner.

"Lenalee?" His eyes were soft and curious as she traced her toe on the ground. She had been avoiding him since that had happened. She kept her eyes to the ground as she bumped against the wall. She tangled her fingers behind her back as he pinned her there, his arms on either side of her head.

"Yes, Allen?" She lifted her eyes but withdrew them quickly. Being this close to him made her skin tingle.

"What's going on? You've been acting so strangely lately," his silver eyes were worried. She smiled softly, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Allen, I'll stop. Is that all?" She felt his fingers on her temple slide down her cheekbone delicately.

"I can't-" He choked lightly on his own words. She had the strangest sensation that he was trembling, struggling against something. "I can't protect you if you don't tell me things," she opened her eyes. He was holding himself up against the wall around her, the top of his white hair barely brushing her chest as he bowed before her. He was shaking, his fingers digging into the rock behind her.

"Allen… you don't need to protect me," she placed a hand on the side of his face. He looked up at her, his eyes thick with curiosity. "I can protect myself, you know?" She gasped lightly as he pulled her against him, wrapping his mismatched arms about her. "Allen?"

"I'm so scared Lenalee, terrified that I'll lose you. I can't help but-" his voice broke again as he buried his face against her shoulder. Her eyes opened wide then narrowed knowingly. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around him comfortingly.

"There's so much… you don't see, Allen." Her voice was soft, her tone one of recollection.

"Hmm?" He lifted his head, a blush crept into his cheeks as their noses brushed. Her heart jumped. If there was a chance that he was going to kiss her, she wasn't going to pass it up. "Uhm, I'm sorry… I've-" she leaned forward slightly and his eyes widened then he drew away, casting his eyes to the side nervously. "S-Sorry Lenalee, I d-don't know what-" he stuttered as she looked down at the ground between them. "I'll-uhm-see you tomorrow," he turned and disappeared down the hallway. She stared after him, her eyes sad.

"He won't ever notice," she trembled, wrapping her arms around herself. "He'll never notice!" Tears dripped down her face.

He leaned his back against his door, his chest heaving. He had been so close to kissing her. He dug his fingers into the doorframe, banging his head against the door several times before staring up at the ceiling, trembling.

"I'm so sorry Lenalee," he closed his eyes. "But it's best… this way," he cast his gaze to the ground. "If there was a chance… that I could love you, it would only be after this war is over," he whispered, Tim Canpy coming to land on his head. "I'm so sorry." He slid to the ground, putting his hands to his face.

&

So… that was the newest chapter of To Say Goodbye. Let me know what you think or I'll never update! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Shalan


	4. From The Heart

**Chapter:** From The Heart

**Shalan's Say:** So, that last chapter was a killer wasn't it? I spent like two hours writing it and now at 5 AM I'm writing the next chapter… you guys better be happy!

_**WARNING**_: Sensuality and Violent Content

&

She fumed lightly as she rubbed shampoo into her scalp with vicious strokes. She hoped she could take her shower before any idiots showed up. She closed her eyes, loving the feel of hot water against aching muscles despite her anger. It had all started three days before, she scowled. Just remembering it made her angry.

_They had stared at the door blankly, exchanging looks curiously. Rou scratched her head as Miranda squirmed lightly. Lenalee just frowned. Nyne looked like she was going to punch something, more than likely Cross, when she got her hands on him. The sign on the door read:_

Black Order Women's Wash Room Out Of Order

Please Use Men's Washroom

Management

_"They've got to be kidding me, what on earth could they be doing in there?" Lenalee fumed as they moved away from the washroom._

_"I don't know but I think I know who's behind it," Nyne scowled as Miranda yawned. "After all, whose idea was it to create a new headquarters without our own private bathrooms?"_

_"Someone that obviously is a pervert," Lenalee disappeared into her room._

_"I think the science division needs a talking to, after all, they are probably the ones behind all this," Rou folded her arms. Miranda stared between Rou and Cloud, she was surrounded by powerful people. Angry powerful people._

_"What if the water closet is actually out of order?" Miranda offered up. The other women exchanged looks then turned to look at her, their faces livid._

_"There's no WAY!" They said in unison._

_"Cross is behind this, there's no way that it would just quit on us!" Nyne fumed, storming off down the hallway. Lenalee chuckled from her bedroom, listening to the conversation outside._

"I can't BELIEVE this!" She slammed her fist into the tile wall before her. "I just don't get it!" She let the hot water run down her back, scrubbing the soap from her hair.

&

_Flames. Glorious flames licking at his ankles and feet. He opened his eyes and whirled around, blocking the oncoming attack with Crown Clown before swiping back. This dream again. He flipped back, landing gracefully on the ground. This time he was expecting it. He expected to fall through the black hole once again. He felt his heart drop out his feet as he fell backwards, feeling utterly peaceful as he did. However, this time the dream was slightly different._

_ Lenalee sat with her back to him, her black hair down around her neck and shoulders. She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. He reached out for her, to touch her, to hold her. He felt a strange feeling building in his chest as he watched a pair of mismatched arms wrap around her. The other's grey face coming to rest against her shoulder and neck._

_"She is mine," he hissed, sliding his hand through her hair, tugging her head back. Allen was torn between killing him and watching in twisted fascination as he slid his tongue up her throat. The other's hands slid down her back to her rear, pulling her closer as his mouth slid over her neck and shoulder._

_"No! STOP!" He closed his eyes. "STOP SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" He felt rage fill his chest. "YOU BASTARD LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Crown Clown changed and he sliced his fingers through the Noah's face. Laughter filled his head as Lenalee turned on him. Her face was not hers though. "L-Lenalee?" he choked._

_"No, it's me! Don't you recognize me?" Rhode's voice filled his head. "Allen!" She reached for him and he drew away. _

_"NO! NO! NO!" He gripped his head. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Laughter mocked him as he fell to his knees. "WAKE UP! __**WAKE UP!**_**WAKE UP!"**His eyes slammed open so hard he felt it. It was as though an electrical shock had been administered to his body. As he awoke his entire being lifted from the bed then dropped back down. His chest heaved as his heart started once more. He leaned over and immediately vomited blood on the floor.

He stared at the dripping blood as it trickled from his mouth, his eyes dimming. _What's happening to me?_ He shuddered as though an icy hand had just run down the length of his body. He closed his eyes as another fountain of blood poured from his mouth. _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?_

&

She stepped out of the shower, pulling on her robe as she did. With a yawn she walked down the hallway. She paused in front of Allen's door, her eyes softened. Then she heard it. A muffled dripping sound. A splatter soon followed as she heard him gag. Her face contorted as her Innocence activated. She kicked his door in, running into the room. She watched in horror as he trembled, kneeling in a puddle of blood. Blood that dripped down his chin with the tears that she knew were of fear.

"Allen?" Her eyes filled with tears. What on earth could she do to help him? Her mind was in a panic. She had never faced a situation like this before. She did the only thing she could think of. She kicked the alarm in Allen's bedroom that would bring the entire Order running. She wrapped him up in her arms, feeling his warm blood trickling down her back as he trembled again.

The siren blared in his head as his eyes went unfocused. He barely registered Lenalee wrapping her arms about him. The only thing that he could think, was that she was there. He wrapped his arms around her weakly. That she was there for him.

&

"I'm not sure what exactly happened," she said softly. Lavi covered his face with his hands as Lenalee buried her face in his chest. "He's in fairly stable condition though, from what I've seen, this is just a part of the process of becoming a Noah." Rou sat down, her elbows on her knees.

"So you're saying that we're too late to stop it?" Cross demanded. Nyne had never seen him like this before. His eyes were ablaze, his tone sharp and harsh. She smiled behind her hands. He cared about that boy, whether he liked it or not.

"No, I'm not saying that Marion!" Rou barked at him. "Keep your wits about you!" Cross looked taken aback but sat back in his chair anyways.

"Then, pray tell, what are you saying?" Cloud leaned her chin on her fists as a soft sob could be heard from Lenalee's position beneath Lavi's arms.

"I'm saying that we need a Noah." They all looked over at her. "I only know how to suppress it, not how to reverse it. If only we could speak with a Noah." She put her fist to her mouth, closing her eyes as though thinking.

"Are you suggesting we capture one of them and bring them here?" Cross scoffed. Lenalee looked over at him. "Impossible! The Earl would send legions of akuma after us if we had a Noah here!" He fumed.

"He's suffering! Can't you all see THAT?" Lenalee's tears splashed against the ground. "ALL YOU CAN DO IS WATCH!" She turned and barricaded herself in his room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it, her limbs shaking as she buried her face in her hands.

&

His eyes searched the ceiling for answers as she slept peacefully beside him. The soft breeze from the window licked at his skin, sending tingles down his body. He folded his arms behind his head, weighing his choices.

He didn't get much time to think to himself during the day, as his day was usually filled with Anna Maria. He smiled wryly. That wasn't to say that most of his night wasn't filled with her as well. She stirred in her sleep, her fingers striking his side, barely brushing exposed skin.

He had never felt like this about anyone before. He had never loved some one so much that he would give his life for them. He sighed softly. The fact that she was an exorcist troubled him. Part of him wanted to take her fragile throat in his hands and strangle her until she quit breathing. He cupped her neck in his hands. She whispered in Spanish as he lowered his head, laying his lips against her skin. His self control was far too great even for him to understand.

"Anna… why do you do this to me?" He whispered, his lips brushing her jaw as he slid his fingers down her naked body. "How do you have this power?" He couldn't help himself. He pulled her up in his arms, kissing her lips desperately. She stirred in his arms, stroking a hand through his hair as he deepened the kiss. _'Why can't I kill you?'_

"Wow," she breathed and he pulled away from her. "What a way to be woken up," she blinked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, you just looked so…" _'Innocent.' _"… beautiful." The early sunlight bathed them in a golden glow as the open windows let in the soft rushing sounds of the ocean outside.

"Tee?" Anna's cerulean eyes were dark. He was staring at her with an intensity she hadn't seen before. His brown eyes were unblinking and unforgiving, it was as though she were a particularly interesting something or other that couldn't be identified. His gaze caused a blush to rise in her cheeks. "Tyki?" She pulled the blankets up to cover herself. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his gaze to her eyes. "What do you mean?" She blinked.

"You were gone, for a few minutes," she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he watched as she lifted her arm, letting Najya land. The bird made his senses tingle. "Listen, Anna…" she turned to look at him, a shocked look on her face. "Annie?"

"You don't ever call me Anna!" She blinked.

"Sorry," he scratched the side of his face. "Slip of the tongue," he chuckled nervously. "I think we should leave tomorrow, let's go get everything we need and we can leave tomorrow afternoon," he waved his hand. "My family is footing the bill so we can spend as much as we want," he leaned his elbow on his knee and his face against his fist.

"Are you sure?" Najya fluttered over to land on the back of one of the chairs. He nodded, taking her hands in his.

"Annie, I want you to understand, that whatever happens after this… I love you." She seemed curious, her eyebrows furrowed as he kissed her. "Just remember that. That no matter what happens. I love you." He stroked the side of her face. "You are the only one with whom my loyalties lie. It doesn't matter what anyone else might say to you, I love you more than life itself."

_How do you do this to me? _

_Why can't I hurt you? _

_Why does my Noah side cringe when you are near?_

…

_Why do I love you so much?_

&

He heard hiccups of breathing as if someone had been crying so hard it shook their entire body. He had the slightest sensation that someone else was in the room. "Hello?" He rasped. "Is someone there?" His mouth had the oddest sensation of being drier than the Sahara and yet distinctly flavored with copper.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee was at his side before he could opened his eyes completely. "Are you okay?" She took his hand in hers. He blinked dumbly for a moment.

"What are you-" He remembered his stomach turning and the blood spilling from his mouth. "Oh…" He reached for the pitcher of water. Lenalee jumped at it and poured him a glass. He sat up shakily in bed as she walked back from the table.

"Here you go," she made to hand it to him. His hand shook so badly when he took it from her that he slopped it over his legs and she took it back.

"S-sorry Lenalee," he trembled as she lifted the glass to his lips.

"Just drink it Allen," she smiled, stroking his hair back from his face. He drank as if he hadn't for years. She had poured him his fourth glass before he had finally had his fill.

"Sorry to make you do that," he smiled sheepishly, licking his lips of any residual moisture.

"It's okay, you were so shaky that you couldn't hold it anyways," she cast her eyes to the side. He reached out and touched her face, drawing her eyes back to his.

"I'm sorry Lenalee," his eyes searched hers. "I'm sorry that I can't…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears dripping down her face once more.

"Shut up. SHUT UP!" She sobbed. He had never seen her as emotional as she had been the past few days. "Allen you need to get a grip! We all care about you! You don't have to keep protecting us, we can protect ourselves, we wouldn't exorcists if we couldn't!" She squeezed him tightly. "You won't lose us! You won't lose me because-because I l-"

"LEE! Leave Walker alone!" The door burst open as Cross walked into the room. "Our doctor needs to have a look at him and you barricading yourself in here wasn't a smart idea!" He stopped in his tracks. "Idiot apprentice, you're awake," he blinked.

"Damn straight I'm awake," Allen scowled at him as Lenalee released him from her arms. "You going to finally explain to me what's going on?"

"When Lee leaves," Cross grinned. Rou walked around the general to Allen's bedside to check his progress. Lenalee's flushed face darkened as she glared at Cross and Nyne as she left. Nyne shuddered and shut the door behind her.

"She's got quite the temper that one," Nyne looked over at Allen. He had his arms folded across his chest, his legs folded beneath his blanket.

"She's not normally like that, I don't know what's going on with her," Allen shook his head. "So what is going on?" Allen furrowed his brows.

"See, there's the rub," Cross pulled a chair over and straddled it, leaning his arms on the backrest. "We aren't _entirely_ sure."

"What do you mean? You aren't _entirely_ sure?" Allen's silver eyes were livid as he stared down his former master. Rou tilted his head back and instructed him to open his mouth.

"We believe that this has something to do with the 14th Noah's memories," Rou examined his throat. _"She is mine," he hissed, sliding his hand through her hair, tugging her head back._ Allen shook his head to clear the image.

"Something wrong? You look pale, Allen." Cross tilted his head. Nyne leaned against the wall as Allen closed his mouth and laid himself down on the bed again. Rou's cool fingers slid across his abdomen, pushing lightly. He felt his eyes slide shut as she pressed gently on his stomach with the heel of her palm.

"I'm-I'm fine," he trembled as her fingers slid across the scar on his abdomen. Nyne leaned forward as Rou's hand again slid against the scar.

"Is he-" she looked at Cross. "Is he turning grey?" She closed her eyes and opened them again as from Rou's fingertips a patch of grey spiraled out then disappeared each time she slid her hand down the scar.

"This seems to be the source of the problem. I believe that when he delivered this blow to himself it caused a revolt against the Dark Matter in his blood by his body in an attempt to purify itself." Rou slid her finger down the scar again. Allen's body shivered.

"So… what's happening to me, Rou?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"I believe, that you are beginning to turn into a Noah." She said softly.

&

HOYA! New chapter comin' atcha! READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!

Shalan


	5. For Yourself

**Chapter:** For Yourself

**Shalan's Say:** Wow what an honor! This story just got called the best AllenLenalee fic on here. I'm honored, though some people might disagree… I think it's pretty good!

&

His face grew thoughtful as he placed their luggage overhead, sitting down next to her, his eyes searching the people around him. He couldn't have any exorcists seeing him. That would be troublesome.

"Tyki! Look!" She pointed out the train window as they zipped past the countryside. "What beautiful little houses!" Her long brown hair was pulled back in a bun on the back of her head, her brown bangs brushing her forehead as she bounced happily. He had never seen her this excited.

"I know, maybe one day we can have a house out there," she slipped her fingers into his hand and he lifted it, kissing the back of her hand gently. "I love you," his brown eyes were soft as she touched the side of his face.

"I love you too," she touched the side of his face.

"One of these days you're going to have to make an honest man out of me," he chuckled as their lips met tenderly. She smiled, their noses brushing.

"I will as soon as you ask me to," their fingers laced together. He couldn't believe that he was leaving everything behind… he had always told himself that he wouldn't dare choose between his two lives… but the Earl's statement. He closed his eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"_A rogue exorcist has been sighted in Portugal, take care of them and make sure you bring their Innocence to me, do it before the Black Order finds her… do you understand me Tyki?"_ He shuddered, only daring to imagine what the Earl would have in store for him once he found out. He watched her doze, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I wish, you would tell me more about your family," she muttered, snuggling against him in the cool air of the train.

"If I told you about them, I would ruin the surprise." He kissed the top of her head. "Rest now, you're going to need it when we get there, my love." She smiled softly as he laced their fingers together once more.

&

He sucked up the courage, all the courage he could muster, to knock on her door. After all she had done for him in the past few days… it was the least he could do was tell her why she was doing what she did.

"You can go in," he jumped into the air as she spoke from behind him. "I wasn't in there, sorry I was helping my brother with something." She walked past him and opened the door, pulling off her winter coat as she did.

"Lenalee," he followed her in, closing the door behind him. "I-" she threw her arms around his neck, their lips meeting in a palatable first kiss. His blood rose in his face and ears as they parted, only to kiss once more. A pressure built in his chest as her shaking hands stroked his cheekbones, becoming bolder as they tangled through his shock white hair.

"Allen?" She whispered, her blue eyes watching his face as he held his eyes closed. "I wanted t-" He caught her lips in his once more, cupping the side of her face in his right palm, his fingers brushing her hairline.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he drew away from her, pulling his hand away from her face. "I-I shouldn't have… I mean… it was my fault." He looked up at her, his face burning.

"No, Allen, I did it. I kissed you first." She smiled, it had been quite a while since he had seen that smile on her face. "I've been…"

"Wanting that for a long time," he finished her sentence, lifting his eyes to hers finally. "But I can't-"

"Why can't you? Cross said that if we all stood by you that you could overcome this Allen." She took his hand in hers. "You can overcome the Earl even if you… even if you… even if you fall for someone," her cheeks flushed. "It might even make it easier."

"You know… you know about me?" He clutched the front of his vest, closing his eyes in pain. "You know about what I'm becoming?"

"I think… I think I knew before everyone else did," she said softly. "I was in the room with you when you woke up, right after that attack." She pressed her hand to his chest. His skin was hot beneath the white pressed shirt he always wore. "I saw, that side of you that day," her other hand squeezed his as she lifted her eyes to his.

"Why are you still standing here?" He scowled. "You know what I'm becoming, you know what I'll do to you!" His voice raised a notch. "Lenalee! You have to get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" His head jerked to the side as her hand made contact with his cheek. Tears welled up in his left eye as shame burned his cheeks.

"Are you so full of yourself that you think you can hurt me?" Tears dripped down her face as she hit him again. Before he knew it she was hitting every part of him that she could find. "ALLEN WALKER YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALONE! LET ME BE THERE! LET ME IN! DAMN IT! STOP ACTING LIKE THE MARTYR AND LET! ME! HELP!" He grabbed her wrists before she could hit him again, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. She jerked around, trying to free herself, shrieking wordlessly as she fell to the ground, tears pouring down her face. She wailed, her ability to speak stolen by the sobs that now wracked her body.

He dropped to his knees, shame still burning his face, a bruise forming on his cheek from her slap. His lips trembled as she cried herself into hiccups, gasping for air. His heart sank, watching her cry. He was at a loss for words, at a loss for actions. He reached for her, his fingers at first only glancing against her shoulder. He gripped her and pulled her into him, placing his hand on the back of her head as she buried her face against his shoulder, her hands gripping his vest.

Her body heaved as she gasped for air, pain filling her very being as he shushed gently in her ear. He rubbed her back gently as she subsided into jerking hiccups. She shook violently, her voice cracking as she tried to scream her pain out. He closed his eyes. He was the reason she was crying. He was the reason that she was in so much pain.

"Lenalee," he choked as she screamed into his shoulder, she was past the point of tears. He knew it. He knew she was past that point as she pressed her mouth to his body, shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze. "Lenalee I'm so sorry I didn't see before," his arms tightened around her. "I thought… that by keeping myself from you that you…" his lips brushed her ear as he talked, his breath hot on her temple. "I thought that I could protect you."

Her fingers tangled through his hair, her elbows on his shoulders as she kissed him once more. This time she wasn't shaking. She poured her every emotion into that kiss as their lips opened and tongues tangled. It was a hot breathless kiss that sent a jolt straight through their bodies. Her tears mingled with their lips as she pulled on his hair, jerking his head back as she lifted to her knees, towering over him as he rested on his toes, his legs folded beneath him.

He felt his body tremble as he felt that familiar pressure build in his chest. He rose to his knees as well, leaving him with several inches on her as his lips left hers gasping. They broke apart with such force they both had to throw their hands out to stop themselves from moving. Their chests were heaving as they stared, milky eyed, at each other.

There was a time before either spoke. Neither seemed to want to break the silence between them as they regained their composures. He was the first to speak.

"I… I should have talked to you Lenalee." He cast his eyes to the side. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, pressing her face into his neck. "I should have asked you, I should have… I should ha-" his voice broke.

"It's okay, it's okay Allen…" she whispered, stroking his starch white hair as he tightened his grip on her body. "I promise, I promise that I won't leave you. I promise I won't leave you from the bottom of my heart. Just let me in, let me and let me help." He nodded, hooking his hands over her shoulders to pull her even tighter against him. "I won't let you change. I don't care what anyone else says about you, I know who you are, I know you're not one of them. I believe in you, Allen." His heated breath washed over her neck and ear as he calmed himself down, taking in deep breaths of her scent. "Don't ever lose hope." She whispered as they held each other, trying to make the other believe that simple sentence.

&

Lavi pursed his lips as he leaned back in his chair, his feet on the desk. He had eaten dinner alone, for the first time in a very long time. He wondered where on earth Allen and Lenalee could be. He ran a hand through his red hair, jumping up and walking out of his room.

"Oh, Lavi, have you seen Allen or Lenalee?" He turned his head as a young woman walked towards him.

"Nope, sorry Miranda." He shrugged. "Why weren't you at dinner?" He was fishing for someone to be angry at.

"Oh, sorry about that, Miss Rou was teaching me… something," her cheeks flushed. Lavi lifted his eyebrows.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," he smiled genially. "What were you learning?" He tilted his head. She fell into step with him as he folded his arms behind his head.

"She's been teaching me martial arts," she blushed again. "I just thought it would be good to know," she grinned.

"That's good, Rou is one of the best to learn from," Lavi pushed her lightly. She laughed and pushed him back.

"Lavi, why aren't you wearing your headband?" She blinked. He ran his hand through his hair again curiously.

"Oh, man, I didn't even think to put it on." He scratched his cheek. "It looks weird?"

"No, I'm just not used to seeing you without it." She found herself thinking those thoughts again. She furrowed her brows. It was like every time she was around him she found her eyes unable to look away. She felt so odd, especially since he was younger than her, but at the same time, he seemed to look at her with kind eyes. Her cheeks flushed as he caught her looking at him. She averted her gaze, only to peer at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you watching me?" Lavi smiled, "You know I once tried to get Allen drunk?"

"Huh?" She blinked. He kept his face forward but looked at her sideways.

"Yeah, the kid has some ridiculous alcohol tolerance or something. He wasn't even buzzed by the end of the night. We had even snuck out two bottles of Cross's whiskey." Lavi folded his arms behind his head again. "Allen sure is something else, eh?" He looked down at her as she tugged his sleeve.

"Could you please explain to me what the "Yule Gala" is?" She cast her eyes to the side.

"Oh, that's right, you weren't here for the last one, huh? Well once every two or three years all of the exorcists get together to have a huge party. This year it's going to be here at the headquarters. Exorcists and Finders from all over the world are going to be here." Lavi shrugged. "We like fancy get-togethers so make sure you pull out your fanciest digs, right?"

"Uhm… I have to wear a dress again?" She had gotten so used to wearing pants.

"Yep, I heard Lenalee's dress is being handmade, her brother forced her into it since she and Allen will be the main attraction… provided that he asks her of course. Do you have a date yet?" She started, blinking at him curiously. "I only ask because since Lenalee's probably going to be taken I'll need a date and you're even prettier than she is." Her cheeks flushed again. "You're so cute when you blush like that."

"You-uh-want to go with me?" She pointed at herself. He laughed.

"I mean if you already have someone in mind then that's okay, but I figure you're the best looking girl I know. We could make a real splash there," he watched as she nearly burst out of her skin.

"Yes, yes of course I'd love to go with you." She felt like a girl in high school, her first crush asking her to Prom. "If… you-you want to of course."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it. I wonder who the lucky guy is that will take Rou." Lavi watched as the Chinese doctor passed them on the other side of the floor.

"Did you want to go with her?" Miranda's eyes darkened.

"Nope. I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole. She's good looking but she's ferocious. I don't like having my balls beaten every time I talk to a girl." He shook his head.

"So she's… a-ah-er maneater?" She searched for the word. He snorted then started laughing.

"Y-yeah I guess you could call her that. She's a bit vicious and hard to handle. I'm too hot headed for her."

"You don't seem all that hot headed," Miranda looked over at him. He smiled again.

"I don't get mad easily but when I get beat a lot then I usually do." He rubbed the back of his head. "Call it a browbeaten blow up. When I'm really haggard I can hardly think so I usually get mad about stuff pretty easily."

"Oh, I don't really get mad about anything…" she pursed her lips. "I mean I did for a while. I had a troublesome start to my life," she laughed.

"I remember seeing you, you came with that letter for Allen," he chuckled. He had never really bothered to talk with her while they were alone. He had always thought that she was pretty and her Innocence was ridiculously useful, but he had never really talked to her outside their conversations around Allen and Lenalee and the others.

They found themselves deep in conversation as they finally realized they were standing in front of Lenalee's room. Lavi laughed as Miranda knocked on the door. They found it swung easily inwards as it had not been properly latched. What they found made Miranda clap her hands to her mouth and Lavi tilt his head. Allen and Lenalee were practically unconscious on the floor of her room. She had her arms pressed against his chest as his arms lay loosely about her. Her face was pressed against his chest, her head resting on his bicep.

"That. Is. So. CUTE!" Miranda squeaked from behind her hands. Lavi put his hands on his hips, leaning back slightly. He watched their chests move in tandem, their breathing deep and heavy as they slumbered.

"Cute, huh?" Allen stirred as he heard voices. His eyes fluttered open to a light flooding in through the door to the room. He had the strangest inkling that he was lying on the floor. He turned his head and heard hurried whispers as he tried to move his left hand. It didn't budge.

"He's waking up," Miranda hid behind Lavi as the white haired boy looked over at the girl asleep on his arm. His eyes opened wide and he lifted her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Whatcha been up to short stack?" Lavi couldn't hold it in any more. Allen looked scandalized as he lifted the sleeping girl up and gently laid her on the bed. Allen motioned for him to be quiet as he ushered them out.

"We got into a fight," Allen cast his eyes to the side. "It was pretty bad. She wore herself out crying and I guess I was just exhausted anyways," he shrugged sheepishly.

"You made her cry?" Miranda blinked.

"It's a really long story, don't worry about it," he rubbed the back of his head. Lavi smiled knowingly.

"Oh, okay, so you guys fell asleep and missed dinner? How does you stomach feel about that?" As if in reply to Lavi's question Allen's stomach gave a convincing rumble.

"Pretty upset," he doubled over. "So… hungry…" he went pale.

"C'mon I can eat again." Lavi patted him on the back. "Let's go get some dinner, maybe Jerry is still down there." Miranda watched them walk of then started as Lavi turned to look at her. "You coming Miranda?" He grinned. She nodded eagerly and followed after them, instantly joining in the conversation.

&

"He seems to be doing better, at least he's coming to terms with it…" Nyne folded her legs as she sat back down on his bed. Cross looked up from his seat in the comfortable easy chair in the corner. "Oh don't look at me like that you big bear!" His red hair was pulled back from his face, she had clipped it back much to his dismay, his white shirt half unbuttoned as he rested an ankle on his knee.

"Big bear?" He lifted an eyebrow before sipping his wine. "I always thought I was something of a stallion, but a bear works for me," he grinned. She rolled her eyes. "If you don't like me Nyne why keep coming back here night after night?"

"Because I apparently have a weak spot for idiots with big egos." She finished off her glass. "But if you want me to leave," she stood and made to leave.

"Oh-ho no," he grabbed her wrist and she grinned as he pulled her into his lap. "You're not going anywhere Cloud Nyne."

"You're really worried about him aren't you?" She looked down at him. "Allen will be perfectly fine as long as Rou figures out how to reverse the damage that's been done. At least she knows how to stop it where it is… to think that she and Komui have been holed up in that damned basement for so long… I can only imagine what they're doing down there…"

"I thought they fought like cats and dogs?" Cloud pursed her lips, taking a drink from his wine glass. "Two can play at that game Marion," she licked her lips.

"Stop that, you know my weakness," his eye sparkled.

"Your weakness is wine and women, how are you resisting me?" She grinned teasingly.

"Because of my marvelous self control," he cast his gaze to the side. "You really think he'll be alright?"

"Marion Cross! When has Allen not been able to at least attempt to take care of himself? He may fight on his own but he leans on those around him, you know that." Cloud threw her arms in the air. "Lenalee is there for him if no one else is, you saw the loyalty that she showed him, taking care of him during those days in the infirmary." She smiled faintly.

"You are such a romantic, how did you end up with a man like me?" He leaned back in his seat as she sipped from his wine glass again.

"You're persistent." She said, waving a hand airily.

&

"No! You do it like this Komui!" She pushed his hands out of the way. He scowled at her rear end as she disappeared head and shoulders into the inside of the machine they were working on. He wiped his hands off on the towel that had been sitting on the cart, leaning his hip against one of the pipes. It was sweltering in the boiler room and as he wiped his face off beneath his glasses he trembled slightly, taking a drink from the canteen next to him.

"Have you done it?" He asked as she pulled her front half out. She was cursing and spitting like a wet cat as she wrapped a towel around her bleeding fingers. "Yes, yes you have." He beckoned her over. She stared at him, outraged, as he examined her fingers. The bells on her wrist jingled as she hissed. "You sliced them pretty good." He lifted his eyes to hers.

"Can you just patch me up for now? I'm almost done then we'll have to work on the-" she paused as he dipped a clean cloth in water and began to gently wiped off the grease and grime from her wounds. "That's entirely unnecessary you know. I won't get gangrene so quickly, Komui." He bandaged her fingers then sighed heavily.

"Rou, you need to be more careful, you're going to cut your fingers off. That's the fifth time today I've had to do that." He sighed heavily, taking another drink of water. She took the canteen from him and gulped some down, water trickling out of the corner of her mouth as she did. He chuckled. Her black hair was a mess, pulled back under a bandana. Her face had streaks of grease on it from their constant working. The loose tank top she wore was dirty and sweat soaked and her legs were mostly bare except for the leather shoes she wore on her feet. Yet he had never seen her looking more beautiful than that. His eyes softened. She was controlling but she certainly was lovely.

"What're you looking at Komui?" She wiped her mouth with her arm. He blinked at her. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail from his face, strands of hair were escaping and clinging to his sweat soaked face. His white undershirt was just as dirty as hers, slowly turning into a pleasant grey color. Their various discarded clothes were piled on the ground. "You aren't ogling me are you?" She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"If I am?" He folded his arms across his chest. She smiled lightly, even if all he did was sit in an office his arms were magnificent.

"I would say that you shouldn't be," she stepped towards him. "Now tell me why you secluded yourself off in this boiler room today. You're the head of the Black Order, shouldn't you have someone else to do this for you?"

"Nope. I actually like to work on machines, if you remember, I'm quite good at putting things together," she gave a faraway smile.

"Yes, I do seem to remember faintly," her stomach somersaulted as images flashed through her mind. "You always were good at that sort of thing."

"Rou, you've been cruel to me since then, why is that?" He furrowed his brows. "Considering the good times we had back then," he touched his fingers to the side of her face, his violet eyes dark.

"You didn't want me then, remember?" She backed up as he moved towards her.

"So you've been beastly to me because I said I didn't want you to get hurt?" His eyes grew sad.

"If you remember Komui, you were fairly possessive. Not to mention all of your focus and attention was on Lenalee. I was tired of playing second to the best." She crawled up onto several of the pipes as he neared her.

"Lenalee isn't the only thing I care about," he said as he pinned her to the pipes she was sitting on. "Need I remind you?" She remembered those nimble fingers all too well.

"You gave up your chance," she tried to squeeze herself back into the pipes further.

"You've no where to go Rou, now stop torturing me! I said that I wanted you to stay here so you run away?" He growled. "You're here now, you have to face it, you can't hide it behind cruel jokes and vicious words."

"I was young, I was stupid. We were both idiots Komui. You had your sister to take care of. I had me to take care of! I knew Lenalee was more important to you! We had different things to do, different ideals, different lives… it would have never worked out." Was it the heat of the boiler room or was it just him that was making her feel faint?

"What about now?" He leaned forward. "I can look after Lenalee and keep an eye on you. She's big enough that I can lean back a little bit. Even though Allen is having a bad influence on her…"

"N-Now?" She stuttered.

"Let's start all over, we'll start like nothing happened. We're adults now Rou. Crazy things happen when you think the world might end… like falling in love all over again," their lips brushed as her back hit the pipe behind her.

"Falling in love… again?" Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward. He drew away from her slightly, pressing a hand to the side of her face.

"I'm going to be the one to start it this time…" he muttered as their lips met.

&

That was a rollercoaster chapter. Cheerful to depressing to cheerful to sensuous… sorry about all that. Anyways the Yule Gala is going to be a fun chapter. I CAN'T WAIT! I love describing their dresses!

READ AND REVIEW OR I WON'T POST!

Shalan Shalan Shalan Shalan…

I'm a little hyper this evening.


End file.
